


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 12 and 13

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alt Prompt, Betrayal, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Presumed Death, Squirting, Whumptober 2020, dubcon, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Poppy managed to escape human trafficking, only to discover Tina has moved on. She demands things be made right.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 1





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 12 and 13

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this is chose not to warn because its more dubcon than noncon imo. I was sick yesterday so I just slapped two days together into one instead. Again, it's an alternate prompt, for whump this time. 
> 
> Broken Trust/Dubcon to Alt: Presumed Dead/Squirting
> 
> This is not very good imo but I really needed to catch up and not lose my steam. Sorry about that.

Poppy tossed her keys on the milk crate serving as a counter, not even minding that they started to slip through the holes. The door to their hovel studio apartment was still open, and Tina stood in the doorway with a perfectly polished look of regret and sorrow on her face. “I thought you were dead!” She protested, stepping into the entryway slash living room slash bedroom. “And we talked about this, we mentioned how if one of us dies, we want the other to move on.” She darted ahead of Poppy, slamming the door shut, to dive for the bed and swivel to face her.

“You didn’t even look for me, though. I know we said no cops, but you didn’t even try!” The cats assured her she was only gone about two days, too! “There weren’t any missed calls, or texts – you made no attempt to even ask me where I was!” Poppy huffed, sitting next to Tina on the bed, even if it meant nudging her over to the corner of it. “You really just assume if I don’t talk to you for two days now, it means I’m dead?” Sure, Poppy would jump to the same conclusion if they were swapped but she’d also not be immediately looking to rebound!

“How am I supposed to find you?” Tina barked back, eyes starting to water. “You literally disappear into air sometimes – how am I to know it wasn’t intentional?” Her lip wobbled and she choked back a sob. “You know I’d die without you, right? But you told me not to do that so...if you’re not around for me, you know I need someone else.” Poppy rolled her eyes. First it was being presumed dead, then it was abandonment. Both intentional, it seemed? “Why would you kill yourself just to get away from me? Am I not good enou -”

Poppy shut her up with her most loathed trope; a kiss, feeling a little shame circle her stomach but she’d missed being able to just touch Tina’s skin like this. Two days of a shady black van and traffickers was enough to leave her thirsting and maybe she couldn’t blame Tina for immediately looking for a new body, just to get the release she was feeling right now. Tina didn’t pull or push away, but she didn’t kiss back, either. Poppy backed off instead. “I missed you a lot. Every day I thought about you.” Thought about how she must be going absolutely nuts searching the four corners of the earth just to find and rescue Poppy but in the end...the cats busted her out. And yeah, okay, she did think about the sex, sometimes. About her fingers in between Tina’s thighs, creeping up closer and closer to the prize and her mouth all over Tina’s boobs and their bodies pressed together tight. Suddenly she felt Tina’s breath on her face and realized this whole time she’d been inching closer and was now straddled in her lap. Still, Tina didn’t push her away.

“I suppose I need to make it up to you.” She grumbled. “So...whatever. You know I hate when you’re so aggressive…” Poppy could stop whenever she wanted! Tina wasn’t giving her a clear answer, as always, though...Right now she was lacing their fingers together all soft before squeezing with her full force and Poppy only didn’t pull away out of stubborn pride. She even reached for Poppy’s shoulder, to yank off her clothes, even with a sour look on her face. If Poppy pulled away now, to take care of herself in their toilet stall of a bathroom, she’d be the loser. And fuck, her blood was still boiling over this, actually.

_Why shouldn’t she help herself?_

“Are we really doing this?” Poppy whispered in her ear, maneuvering around to help assist with Tina’s stripping. Tina was already at her pants, and Poppy’s fingers were all over Tina’s top, unbuttoning every button with speed that would normally cause her to fumble. Tina pushed her onto the bed and straddled her naked hips.

“You’re not giving me a choice. I made you mad, so now I fix it.” Poppy couldn’t protest when Tina shoved her tongue in between Poppy’s lips and pressed hands onto her chest, kicking off her own shorts to grind her vulva against Poppy’s stomach. Poppy fought the temptation to chomp down on Tina’s tongue, to prove her right, and instead groaned into her mouth, running her own tongue along Tina’s lips and trying to determine the rhythm Tina was grinding her in so she could reciprocate it. She slid around until she got their clits to touch and then, hooking her legs around Tina’s waist, it was game time. Eventually Tina’s face went from trying to stay defiant and angry to losing herself in the pleasure of Poppy pinching and lightly tugging at her nipples, in time with their tribbing. At some point Tina’s top had ended up in the pile of clothes all over the room, although all Poppy had a clear memory of was unbuttoning it, before the sight of Tina’s nakedness chased away all other thoughts that didn’t involve running her hands all over her.

The real problem, though, was that there was only two mouths and four hands between them, and they couldn’t possibly be everywhere on each other all at once. Poppy decided to focus on the more important matters, trailing down Tina’s brown skin with her fingers, dipping them inside of her and then paying absolute attention to swirling around Tina’s clit. Tina went for the multitasking route, stroking Poppy’s inner walls and sucking on her nipples every few seconds and scratching at her scalp. The time apart, Poppy thought, was enough to make her sopping, but she didn’t expect Tina to have been this turned on if she thought this was just a chore – one she showed no sign of stopping, either, pressing her face against Poppy’s chest and drawing random doodles inside of her with her fingers, skimming past and around her g-spot, making Poppy pant and squirm. Tina tried her best to suppress a squeal, and it came out as a pleasurable hiss as Poppy gently stroked around her whole vulva, taking a break from Tina’s clit. Every so often she slipped a finger inside and matched the strokes Tina was giving her, mirroring the same noises of pleasure as well.

They never managed to come at exactly the same time, and if you asked Poppy, Tina finished first, as Poppy swiped her thumb on her clit and had two fingers buried deep inside of Tina’s slit, which she pulled away soaked when Tina stopped contracting, and shuddering, and screaming Poppy’s name in her ear. Then, it was Poppy’s turn, much more subdued but still as intense, whining at the way Tina nibbled her nipples and palmed Poppy’s vulva too. Tina just had to run her fingers over Poppy’s clit in just the right way – there she was, every cell on fire with pleasure, toes curling, muscles tensing, breathing hard…

“You made a mess…” Poppy exhaled, the afterglow fading. “Told you you were the one that squirts, not me.” At least nobody got it in their eyes this time. Tina rolled off of her, sighing. “I’ll clean it.” Poppy cut off the complaint she saw Tina form on her face. That turned Tina’s frown upside down for a second...then she got up in a huff and went to sulk in the bathroom. Poppy considered getting up to see what was wrong, but once she heard Tina’s muffled sobs, including the word “monster” being repeated...she thought it best to just stay in the stained sheets for the time being, staring at the ceiling.

Eventually her phone buzzed with a text from Tina, still in the bathroom.

“ _I’m sorry. Are we still together?”_

Poppy sent the word “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments...eh, yeah, roast this one, I deserve it.


End file.
